Too Late?
by CrimsonStorm3737
Summary: Niff Fanfiction! Jeff and Nick are having problems with their relationship, and there is a new Kid joining the Warblers. Is he going to improve their relationship or make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

"Jeff this relationship isn't going to work if it is just me putting all the work into it." Nick yells at Jeff. Jeff drops his books on his bed and turns round to face Nick. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Nick, but I've been busy." Jeff tells him. Nick sighs and shakes his head at Jeff. "That's no excuse, I'm busy too and I still try." Nick continues to yell.

"Whatever Nick" Jeff says losing interest in the same conversation they always have, "We better get down to Warblers practice before Wes bites out head off for being late." Nick looks at his watch and sighs, "Fine, but this isn't over Jeff. We will have to talk about it sooner or later."

Bothe Nick and Jeff leave their room. They walk down to the choir room together but they remain silent the whole time.

Nick sees David walking out of one of the classrooms, "Hey David, What's up?" Nick asks him. "Hey guys." David smiles at both of them, "Nothing much but Wes said he had some important news to tell us at Warblers practice." David tells Nick. "How do you know? He didn't tell any of us." Nick asks David. "He just rang me there now, I don't think anyone knows." David tells him. "Well we better not keep him waiting, lets go." Nick says as they start to walk on again. Jeff follows behind and remains silent .

They all walk into the choir room where they are met by Wes, "Guys your late." He says to them. "Sorry" all of them mumble as they find a place to sit down. Nick sits at the other side of the room from Jeff beside Trent. Jeff remains standing and lies against the wall.

"Well anyway, I have some good news." Wes tells the group of Warblers. All the Warblers look at each other in excitement and start to whisper with each other. "We have a new member." Wes says excitedly. "A new Warbler?" Thad asks, unhappy that he wasn't told about it.

A boy walks into the room, he was tall, looked thin yet very muscular, he had dark brown hair and blue eyes. His hair fell perfectly into place, he was Perfect.

"Nick are you okay?" Trent asks as he pushes Nick with his shoulder. "Yeah, he just… I think I've seen him before." Nick says stuttering. Sebastian overhears them talking and joins in, "Yeah, in your dreams." he laughs.

Nick couldn't believe it, this guy was amazing and oh when he sang, well lets just say he sang. Nick was lost for words, this guy was the best looking guy he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Do you think he's gay?" Trent whispers breaking Nicks train on thought. "I hope he is," Sebastian laughs, " And I am going to find out one way or another." Sebastian goes on. Nick frowns, 'There is no way Sebastian is getting him, if he's gay.' Nick tells himself. "Damn he's hot." Sebastian finally says what they've all been thinking. Both Nick and Trent nod in agreement with Sebastian.

The three boys stare at this boy along with half of the Warblers throughout the session. When Practice was over Nick remained with Trent and Sebastian. They walk out of the choir room and into the hallway. "Okay, Time to see who's team he is on." Sebastian laughs as he starts to walk away. "Good luck." Trent laughs. Nick once again frowns as he watches Sebastian approach this boy.

"You like him." Trent says to Nick. Nick shuffles uncomfortably. "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. Just don't make it too obvious, especially to Jeff." Trent tells Nick as he gives him a playful nudge on the shoulder. "Thanks." Nick smiles, still uncomfortable about the situation. "What do you think Jeff would do if he found out about you liking this new boy?" Trent asks out of curiosity. "I don't know, probably something really stupid knowing him." Nick says. Trent laughs thinking Nick was being sarcastic, but what he doesn't realise is that Nick was being serious.

A few minutes later Sebastian comes back over with his smirky grin on his face. "He's gay." Sebastian laughs, feeling a sense of achievement. The two boys smile at each other and laugh too. "But he's not looking for anything, at all." Sebastian tells them. "Awk I'm sorry Sebastian" Trent laughs, "But he'll know where to go if he ever is." The three boys then walk off towards their dorms.

"_We have a new member." Wes says excitedly. _

A boy walks into the room. 'Great' Jeff says to himself sarcastically. This boy looked cocky, like even more than Sebastian did. Jeff had learnt to deal with Sebastian's cockiness, and they turned out to be really good friends now, but Jeff knew he could only take so much of it and Sebastian filled the bill. But Jeff knew not to get side tracked by first impressions, he has been wrong before. But there was something about this boy that Jeff knew he couldn't trust him. He hadn't a hair out of place, he looked well built and was keen to show it off. Then he started singing, wow! Cocky isn't the word, maybe condescending or supercilious would suit him best, he acted like he owned the place and that he was better than everyone else.

Jeff looked round the room and spied Sebastian, he was smiling and giggling along with Nick and Trent like a bunch of little girls.

Warblers practice seemed to drag on that day for Jeff but when it finally finished he didn't leave the room. He waits until everyone has left even the council. He doesn't know what to do, he doesn't want to talk to Nick about their relationship as he knows it will all turn out bad. Jeff knew he wouldn't be good in a relationship, as well as being afraid of being in one and screwing it up he never had a relationship with anyone before.

5 minutes later Jeff gets up off the sofa and walks out of the choir room. He sees Nick and Trent looking at Sebastian with the new boy. 'Of course Sebastian would be after him.' Jeff quietly laughs. Jeff walks up close behind Nick and Trent, he is out of sight so they don't realise that he is overhearing everything they are talking about.

"_Just don't make it too obvious, especially to Jeff." _

"_Thanks"_

"_What do you think he would do if he found out you liked this new boy?"_

_When Jeff hears Nicks answer he can hear the seriousness in his voice, This breaks Jeff's heart to hear that Nick would say something like that and like someone like that. Jeff walks slowly back into the choir room, he walks over to one of the sofas and collapses down on it bursting into tears. _

_He doesn't know how long he has been there for but he realises that Nick is probably waiting for him in their room. Jeff slowly gets off the sofa and makes his way to his room. He starts to panic when he realises he doesn't know what to do or say to make Nick happy. Jeff doesn't like it when Nick shouts at him because he knows everything he says is true even the mean things. _

_Jeff takes a deep breath and walks into the room. _

_Jeff was wrong about Nick, when he entered the room Nick wasn't there. 'Thank goodness' Jeff says to himself. _

_Jeff gets changed and goes downstairs to meet Sebastian and the rest of the Warblers. They are all in the dining hall. Jeff pulls over a chair and sits between Sebastian and Thad. All the warblers at the table are talking to this new boy. _

"_Hi, I don't think we've met, I'm Christian Clarke." He says in his smirky little voice as he puts his hand out. "Jeff." Jeff says back and returns the handshake. _

_No one speaks a word to Jeff the whole time they are there, he just sits there in silence. All the other guys seem so interested in this guy, 'Why?' Jeff asks himself, 'And why does Trent keep giving me these awkward stares, he's the one making it obvious.' _

_Jeff gets up and leaves the table, no one seems to notice because they are so entranced by this Christian boy. _

_Jeff goes up to his room and goes straight to bed, there was no way him and Nick were talking about their relationship tonight, especially after him drooling all over the new guy, plus Jeff couldn't hold back the tears any longer._


	2. Chapter 2

When Jeff wakes up the next morning he instantly turns round to see if Nick had returned. He was glad to see that Nick was lying in his bed asleep. Jeff quietly gets up out of his bed and goes into the bathroom to get a shower.

When Jeff gets out of the shower and leaves the bathroom, he sees that Nick is awake and is getting dressed. The two boys don't say anything to each other but just give each other a quick glance.

Nick left the bedroom as soon as he got dressed, Jeff wanted to follow him and talk to him but he knew that Nick was still angry.

Jeff leaves the room about five minutes after Nick, and when he goes down to the dining hall for breakfast he can see that _Christian is there. Just like the night before Jeff sat between Sebastian and Thad. Sebastian turned round and smiled at Jeff before continuing listening to Christians story. _

_Jeff eats his breakfast in silence and tries to ignore this new boy bragging about everything. Jeff notices that it isn't Trent giving him awkward glances today, it was Nick. 'Maybe I should talk to him.' Jeff says to himself. "Jeff?" Sebastian asks. Jeff snap out of his daydream and realises that all the boys at the table are staring at him. "Yeah?" Jeff answers with embarrassment. 'Oh My God! It was everyone staring at me awkwardly, not just Nick.' Jeff tells himself. _

_After that breakfast, which felt like forever the boys all split up and went to their classes. It wasn't till Warblers practice that they would all be together again._

_Jeff wasn't in any of Nicks classes today, but he was unfortunately in all of Christians. Jeff had to sit though six and a half hours of Christian talking about himself. Jeff was ready to go back to his dorm and just tell people he was sick. But he told himself he only had an hour of Warblers practice and then he can go back to his dorm. _

"_Jeff." Nick comes up towards him. "Be in our dorm right after Practice." He tells him. Jeff now starts to worry, Nick sounded really angry. 'Why is he so urgent to talk to me?' _

_Jeff sits by himself during warblers practice. He had to listen to Christian sing again today. 'What is so great about him.' Jeff asks himself as he looks round at the rest of the Warblers mesmerized by this boy. 'He's just showing off.' _

_Jeff looks over at Nick again, 'Why is him and Trent always whispering.' Jeff asks himself. Jeff watches as Nicks face goes bright red right after Trent whispers to him. 'I wonder what he said to him.' Jeff says. _

_Warblers practice finishes slower than it did the day before, Jeff wasn't sure if he was happy or sad about it but all what he knew now is that he had to talk to Nick. _

_Jeff remains in the room like the day before and then slowly makes his way up to his and Nicks Room._

_Xxxxxx_

_Nick sat down at the table in the lunch hall beside Trent. "Hey." Both boys say. Nick watches as Christian comes into the room and sits down at the table. Nick starts to smile, "Too obvious." Trent whispers. Nick turns round and laughs, no I'm not. Am I?" He asks. "Yeah, Oh look Jeff is coming." Trent points out to Nick. Nick face drops, "Smile Nick." Trent laughs._

_Christian then starts talking to the guys at the table. He then asks Jeff a question, but he doesn't answer. 'And I have that as a boyfriend.' Nick tells himself as he turns round and looks at Jeff who is staring at him. 'Why won't he answer him?' Nick says to himself. _

"_Jeff?" Sebastian calls him. Jeff snaps out of it and goes bright red as everyone starts laughing at him. _

"_Hey Nick I need to talk to you." Trent says as him and Nick sit down in the choir room. "Hey, what's wrong?" Nick asks him. "You cant tell Sebastian okay." Trent says looking round him making sure that Sebastian isn't near. "Okay, What is it?" Nick asks. "Its about Christian…" Trent says, but he gets cut off by Wes. "After." Nick whispers to Trent._

_Christian then starts singing. 'Wow.' Nick says again. 'He has such a nice smile, and he's so… so…' _

_Trent nudges Nick, Nick then turns to face Trent. "He likes you too." Trent whispers. 'Oh My God!' Nick screams in his head. Nick then smiles at Christian. "Too Obvious." Trent whispers again._

_When Warblers practice finished Nick made his way to his dorm. _

_Xxxxx_

_Jeff takes a deep breath and walks into his room where he is met by Nick. "Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting here for ages for you. Warblers practice finished 15 minutes ago." Nick shouts at him. "Nick, I'm sorry, I was…" Jeff starts. _

"_Busy! Always busy aren't you, and there's no point apologising anymore, Sorry means nothing in this relationship anymore. " Nick continues to yell. "Nick I don't know what I'm suppose to do." Jeff whines. _

"_Be my Boyfriend! Or at least act like one. This relationship is all about you, not me. We only do what you want to do, you never turn up when I pick what we are doing. Jeff we haven't even had sex! You always lead me on thinking that we will and then No!" Nicks shouts get louder._

"_I knew this is what it is about. That's all you want Nick, Sex!" You knew when we started dating I wasn't so keen on it." Jeff starts to get annoyed. _

"_Yeah Jeff but that was a year and a half ago, I thought your feelings would have changed." Nick shouts. _

"_Well they haven't Nick." Jeff snaps. _

"_Your feelings haven't changed for me?" Nick stops shouting. _

"_No-" Jeff cries._

"_I knew it." Nick starts to shout again. _

"_Let me finish-" Jeff continues to cry._

"_No, I think you've said enough." Nick continues to shout._

"_Nick-" _

"_It's over Jeff! I don't want to be with you anymore!" Nick yells. _

"_Nicky-" Jeff whimpers. _

"_No Jeff!" Nick shouts. _

_Jeff grabs some things and leaves the room. He has no other choice but to stay at Sebastian's, especially after what just happened. Jeff closes the door and leaves. _

_Jeff knocks on Sebastian's door. "Hold on." Sebastian's voice comes from the other side of the door. When Sebastian gets to the door and opens he sees the blond boy in tears at his door. "Jeff? What happened?" He asks as he takes Jeff into his room._

"_He… He broke up with me." Jeff cries. "What?" Sebastian says in shock, "Well Jeff you can stay here as long as you want." Sebastian says as he takes the things off Jeff and puts them on the bed. _

_Jeff collapses on the bed and cries into the pillow. Sebastian sits down beside him, Jeff sits up and Sebastian hugs him trying to comfort him. "He broke up with me Sebastian. I love him, I cant lose him." Jeff cries as he buries his head into Sebastian's chest. _

_Sebastian cant bare to see one of his friends and probably one of his only best friends in so much pain. _

_Sebastian finally gets Jeff to go to sleep a few hours later and decides to call it a night._

_Xxxxx_

_Nick sits down on the bed and falls backwards. The bathroom door opens and the person who came out sits on it beside Nick. "See Nick, now it's not Cheating." The boy says to Nick. Nick sits up on the bed and looks at the boy. Nick then smiles, "Yeah your right." Nick says to Christian before they start kissing. _


	3. Chapter 3

After Jeff had fallen asleep that night, Sebastian made it to his own bed. He didn't like seeing his friend in this state, but he now realised why Nick had been acting so strange the past few days.

It was around half 11 that night when Sebastian was woken up by Jeff crying. "Jeff What's wrong?" Sebastian asks but already knows the answer to. He turns the lamp on at the side of the bed and when he does he realises that Jeff is still asleep. 'He must be having a nightmare.' Sebastian says as he lies back down on his pillow. But he then gets back up after a few minutes when Jeff doesn't stop crying. "Jeff?" Sebastian says in a calm voice, after being woken up Sebastian was surprised he could be so calm. But Jeff doesn't wake up, his crying continues to get louder and louder as time passes by.

I was nearly quarter past 12 when Sebastian finally decided to try and do something to stop Jeff from crying. He walked across the hallway to Nicks dorm.

"Nick." Sebastian whispers as he knocks the door. There was a long silence, "Sebastian?" Nick calls out. "I need your help." Sebastian says as he lies his head up against the door, Sebastian was knackered and needed some sleep. "Sebastian I'm busy right now, tell me in the morning." Nick says to him.

"This cant wait until the morning." Sebastian growls when Nick doesn't open up. "Well it will have to." Nick nearly shouts back at Sebastian. "Jeff is having a nightmare and he wont stop crying or wake up." Sebastian just tells Nick the problem, maybe then he will have the decency to come out. "Just try and comfort him, Okay." Nick growls. "Fine whatever." Sebastian says as he gives up on Nick and returns to his dorm.

When Sebastian tries to comfort Jeff he just seems to send the boy into a louder state of crying. "Jeff please be quiet." Sebastian whispers as he looks at the clock on the side table, it was now quarter to 1.

"Sebastian what the hell are you doing!" A distressed voice came from the door. Sebastian didn't even realise that more people had come into the room and were trying to pull Sebastian away from Jeff. "He is having a nightmare and I don't know how to stop it." Sebastian says as he struggles away from David and Thad.

"Why is Jeff in here anyway?" Wes asks as he closes the door. "He… um…" Sebastian starts, he doesn't know if Jeff wants him to tell other people or not. Jeff then starts screaming when David tries to grab his arm. "David! Let go!" Trent shouts as he realises that Jeff doesn't want to be touched. "I don't know what to do, Nick said to comfort him but he starts shouting and crying even more when I try to do that." Sebastian says as he collapses down on his bed. "Will one of you try?" Sebastian asks as he slowly starts to fall back to sleep.

Sebastian doesn't stay asleep for long as Jeff starts screaming again. "He's going to wake up everyone in the hallway if this continues." Thad tells them. "Please try and get him to stop." Sebastian whines as he sits up, "As much as I need my sleep, I don't like seeing Jeff in this state." he says looking over at Jeff.

"Did you get Nick." David asks. "No he said he was busy." Sebastian says getting pissed off about the conversation him and Nick had earlier. "Who the hell is busy at this time of night?" Thad says getting angry due to lack of sleep. "Is he really that loud?" Sebastian asks the four boys in the room. "Only when he starts screaming, we didn't hear him crying before." David tells Sebastian.

"Wes is there anything I can do?" Sebastian says as he looks at Jeff.

"I really don't know but if you want you can come and stay in one of our rooms." Wes tells the tired looking boy in front of him. "Thanks for the offer but I don't want to leave him by himself." Sebastian says still looking at Jeff.

"Do you want one of us to stay?" Wes asks him. Sebastian shakes his head, "No you should all should go back to bed, we have school in the morning." Sebastian tells them. Wes is just about to open his mouth when Sebastian whispers to him "Go!"

Wes nods his head, "If you need anything you know where we are." Wes says before finally leaving.

Jeff wakes up early the next morning feeling like crap, he knew that last night truly did happen. He rubs his eyes and when he opens them he sees a sleeping Sebastian sitting on one of the chairs he has in his room.

"Sebastian?" Jeff asks. Sebastian jumps at the voice and fully wakes up. "Jeff?" he asks quietly. "Sebastian are you alright?" Jeff asks the tired looking boy in front of him. "Jeff you didn't tell me you got nightmares." Sebastian whines as he looks at the clock, he can see that it is still early.

"I thought they had stopped years ago." Jeff confesses, "I'm so sorry if I kept you awake." Jeff says still staring at the boy in front of him. "No its not your fault." Sebastian says as he gets off the chair and gets into his bed. "I just need to sleep." Sebastian says as he curls up in a ball and falls asleep.

Jeff gets up and gets changed, he cant believe that these nightmares had come back, they had stopped ages ago. Why have they returned?

About an hour later Sebastian's alarm goes off, he cries out a bit, he didn't think it would hurt so much. When he gets out of bed he notices that Jeff is gone. Sebastian quickly gets dressed, does his hair and leaves to search for Jeff.

Sebastian finds Jeff walking down one of the corridors by himself, "Jeff." Sebastian shouts. Jeff turns round to look at him. "What are you doing? Why are you walking round the school by yourself?" Sebastian asks.

"You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you up again so I left." Jeff says to Sebastian. Sebastian nods, "Thanks." He tells Jeff.

Jeff and Sebastian walk back up to Sebastian's room, Jeff goes on in but Sebastian is stopped by Trent.

"Sebastian!" Trent comes up behind Sebastian. "Trent, what's up?" Sebastian asks. "Its Nick, he… he." Trent starts but doesn't finish. "Jeff cant find out." Trent whispers.

"Okay Trent, What is it?" Sebastian asks getting impatient. "Him and Christian-" Trent starts. "No!" Sebastian practically shouts at Trent. "I mean, what? Why? What about Jeff? It hasn't even been a day? What is wrong with him?" Sebastian asks getting louder and angrier. "I don't know, its not like Nick." Trent says quietly.

Jeff comes back out of the dorm, "Hi Trent." Jeff says, Jeff is oblivious to the fact that all the guys know about the break up. "Hi Jeff, How are you?" Trent asks. "I'm great thanks." Jeff says.

"We better get going guys." Sebastian adds in. "Yeah your right Seb, I don't want to be late for registration." Trent agrees.

The boys walk down the corridor until they are met by Wes and David. "Sebastian, Trent do you mind walking on we need to talk to Jeff." Wes tells the two boys. Sebastian and Trent walk round the corner and see why Wes and David had taken Jeff the other way. Nick and Christian were eating the face off each other. "Nick!" Sebastian quickly walks up to the two boys. "What the hell are you doing?" Sebastian asks angrily. "What does it look like were doing." Christian says as he drags Nick away from them. "Jeff cant find out." Trent tells Sebastian.

"I already know." Jeff says half crying, he then turns and runs away.

"Jeff!" David shouts after him, but it doesn't stop him running. "How did he find out?" Sebastian asks. "He saw them together, we tried to stop him." Wes admits. "Poor Jeff." Trent whispers. "I'm going to find him." Sebastian says finally before running off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jeff?" Sebastian asks as he walks into his room. He sees the blond lying on the bed crying. "Jeff I'm-" Sebastian starts as he walks towards Jeff. "It hasn't even been a day." Jeff cries into the pillow. Sebastian sits down on the bed beside him, Jeff instantly jumps up and buries his face in Sebastian's chest. Sebastian cuddles Jeff as a way of trying to comfort him, but Sebastian knew nothing would. "Jeff you should know that I am always here for you." Sebastian says resting his chin on the top of Jeff's head. Jeff couldn't speak, he was too distraught. Sebastian squeezes Jeff closer to him as he feels the boy starting to hyperventilate.

After about ten minutes the heavy crying stops and Jeff sits back away from Sebastian, "We-We better get to class." Jeff stutters. Sebastian nods, "Are you sure you want to go to class today? I could just tell everyone that your sick." Sebastian tells Jeff. Jeff shakes his head in protest, "No, I don't want to be by myself today, and I have to keep myself busy." Jeff tells Sebastian as he stands up. Sebastian stands up beside him, and nods, "Okay Jeff." he says before they both leave the room.

Jeff remained silent the whole day, he was grateful that he wasn't in any of Nicks or Christians classes today. Every time one of their names crossed Jeff's mind he couldn't help but cry, he was surprised no one seen him crying, he barely stopped.

Jeff finally caught up with Sebastian at the end of the day who looked very frustrated. "Sebastian? Are you okay?" Jeff asks him. Sebastian jumps as Jeff startles him, "Yeah, I'm fine." Sebastian smiles trying to hide the anger inside him. "Are you?" Sebastian asks. Jeff shakes his head. Sebastian is hurt seeing Jeff going through this. "Come on, We better get to Warbler practice." Sebastian smiles as he grabs Jeff by the shoulders and playfully pushes Jeff on, making him smile.

When they entered the choir room the two boys smiles dropped. Nick and Christian were sitting playing with each others hands. "Come on Jeff." Sebastian whispers when he sees the blond dying on the inside. Jeff and Sebastian are greeted by Trent and Thad who were also really annoyed about what Nick was doing. Jeff gives the two boys a weak smile as him and Sebastian sat between them.

"You okay?" Trent asks Jeff. Jeff one again gives a weak smile and whispers, "Yeah."

Jeff tried his best to keep his eyes away from Nick and Christian but every time he looked it was like Christian was trying to make Jeff jealous. He would always starts to play with him, or whisper, or lie against him.

Jeff was once again the last to leave the choir room. Sebastian, Wes and David waited on him this time. "You okay Jeff?" David asks. Jeff shakes his head, "No." he whines. "I cant do this, I cant see him everyday, I just cant." Jeff cries. Wes starts to hug him, "Jeff we're here for you, I you need to talk I'll always be here for you." Wes comforts him. "Me too." David says grabbing his shoulder.


End file.
